


Rom Com Blues

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I have no excuse for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: She'd gotten used to him kissing Steve by now – it happened often enough - but apparently there were some things no child was comfortable processing about her parents.





	Rom Com Blues

Danny knew it was Grace walking into the kitchen from the sound of her footsteps, though that fact was quickly confirmed when she hopped up to sit on the counter next to the stove. "Oooh, we haven't had baked ziti in forever." She leaned over the pan on the stove, taking an appreciative sniff. "Are the onions ready yet?"

Danny shook his head, secretly pleased that she was so familiar with the process. It was always nice to know your children listened to at least _some_ of the things you said. "Not quite – they're starting to get translucent, but they still need that touch of brown on them." Then he made shooing motions at his daughter. "Just like you need to get off the counter. This is a cooking zone, which means no butts allowed."

She made an offended noise, giving him her patented "You are old and understand nothing" face. "You sit on the counter _all_ the time."

He shot her his best "seriously?" look. "That is a slanderous lie."

Grace rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter. "Okay, maybe not _all_ the time, but I've totally seen you sitting on the counter before. You two get up freakishly early on Saturday mornings, and when Uncle Steve is making his tea or your coffee sometimes you jump up on the counter to watch him work."

Ah. That. He'd forgotten about that.

Needing to do something that didn't allow for direct eye contact with his daughter, Danny went over to get the spices out of the cupboard. "What are you doing awake that early on a Saturday? You're a preteen - you should be sleeping in as long as humanly possible."

She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing the garlic before he could and bringing it over. "So says the man who wakes up as early as Uncle Steve does." She leaned against the counter, watching him add the spices. "And I notice you're still avoiding the question."

Danny taste-tested the sausage, adding more basil, and thought about whether continuing to try and preserve his dignity was really worth it. She'd seen him and Steve canoodle _plenty_ of times, for pity's sake. There was no reason this should be any different.

Except that this one involved him sitting on the counter like some girl in a romantic comedy wearing her boyfriend's shirt in the morning-after scene. Especially because he was doing it for exactly the same damn reason as the girl.

"It's grownup stuff." He added the tomato sauce, stirring it all together before setting the pan to simmer. "One day, when you're extremely old and married like I am, you too will be able to sit on the counter. Until then, however, no."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you really trying to play the 'it's a grownup thing' card for _sitting_ _on_ _a_ _counter_? I don't think I've even _seen_ —" She stopped, as if suddenly remembering _she_ was the reason he'd seen all those romantic comedies. "Wait. I _have_."

She sounded so horrified that Danny's lips quirked. At least he wouldn't be the only one dying of embarrassment. "Yes, you have."

Her face slowly collapsed into a study of human suffering. "Please tell me you at least keep your clothes on."

By the time Grace had been old enough to process what was happening, there'd been no risk of even random PDAs between him and Rachel. She'd gotten used to him kissing Steve by now – it happened often enough – but apparently there were some things no child was comfortable processing about her parents.

Unfortunately for her, her father could be a little bit of an asshole sometimes. "When you're here we do."

She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Now I have to think about what happens on these counters when I'm _not_ here." She opened her eyes, glaring at him. "You know I love you both, but I thought getting married was supposed to mean you were all over each other _less_. You and Mom were never like this, and neither are any of my friends' parents."

Danny felt a pang at the thought of what he and Rachel had been teaching her about marriage. "Then I feel bad for your friends' parents."

Grace sighed dramatically. "Well, I know one thing – I'm never going to be able to sit on these counters again without thinking about this." She pointed a warning finger at the entryway to the kitchen. "I'm blaming you for this too, by the way."

Danny turned in time to see Steve grinning at their daughter and giving her his best "who, me?" shrug. "Hey, if your dad wasn't so kissable then we wouldn't have this problem."

Throwing her hands up in the air with an exasperated noise, Grace fled the room. Danny watched her go, then grinned at Steve. "So, we're continuing to torment our child."

"Clearly, it's a talent we have." Steve moved closer, a slink in his step. "So, what did we do this time?"

"I told her not to sit on the counter next to the stove, and she pointed out to me that I myself have sat on the counter at certain points of the morning." Moving sideways – it really was dangerous to sit on the counter by cooking food – Danny hopped up onto a safer spot of counter. "She was less than thrilled to find out why."

"Because of sexy times?" Steve closed the rest of the distance between them, and Danny widened his legs to let him get even closer. "She's seen it before, in all those romantic comedies she makes us watch."

"I guess it's different when it's your parents." He tightened his legs around Steve. "Don't you dare let me burn my sauce."

Steve grinned again as he leaned in for a kiss. "Never."

As their lips met, they heard Grace shout from the living room. "If I go blind one of these days, I'm blaming you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
